


Hold on to Me (I Never want to Let You Go)

by joonswig



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, corny gays, happy birthday selma i love you!!!, inspired by 'run away with me' by carly rae jepsen the queen of pop music, renmin are just having soft fun, soft gay kids, they kiss a lot, this is for selmas birthday which was in june and i was supposed to finish. in june but here we are, this is just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonswig/pseuds/joonswig
Summary: renjun and jaemin sneak out at night for their own private party





	Hold on to Me (I Never want to Let You Go)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hiraizaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraizaki/gifts).



> this is dedicated to my friend selma for her bday!!! i love you selma i hope u enjoy although it definitely doesnt live up to the renmin fic recs u sent me (i loved all of them) have a good year legend i wish u all the best <3

“I’m bored,” Jaemin tells him, taking a swing of the coke straight from the can. 

 

“Me, too,” Renjun says. He is unsure if Jaemin heard him, due to the loud music blaring from the speakers and the members’ even louder screams. They are celebrating their newest album’s release, but despite the initial excitement both of them grew tired very quickly. It’s not the first party that ended with the two on the sidelines, distancing themselves from the chaos, content with their own company. 

 

Jaemin took the initiative and suggested leaving, “we could go somewhere. Have fun without their,” he side-eyes the other boys, “yelling.”

 

Renjun agrees, because he loves spending time with Jaemin, especially when they are alone and he has the boy’s undivided attention. To their relief, Dongyoung was asleep on the couch, unable to stop them from leaving so late unsupervised. They also manage to sneak out past Taeyong’s careful eye, which is now focused on Ten rather than the younger members. Donghyuk notices them, but only raises the corner of his lips in amusement. Renjun knows he won’t rat them out.

 

Once they’re out on the streets, Jaemin lets out an excited laugh, a contagious one. Renjun is enamoured and pulls the boy into a tight hug. Jaemin swings them from side to side and it must look at least comical to bystanders. 

 

“Where d’you wanna go?” Renjun asks, snuggling into Jaemin’s side as the boy wraps his arm around his shoulder protectively. 

 

“I’ve been thinking Hongdae?” he suggests. “I know a great cart bar that serves really great jajangmyeon and chicken feet.”

 

“Cool,” Renjun smiles, “can we do karaoke later?”

 

Jaemin pecks the top of his head, “whatever you wish.”

 

They go by the subway, which is almost empty by now. Renjun stands against the wall, Jaemin leaning over him. He puts his hands on the boy’s waist and pulls him closer. Jaemin complied, pressing tender kisses to Renjun’s forehead, nose, cheeks and finally lips. If the two other commuters even notice their giggly display of affection, they do not say anything. 

 

They leave the station hand in hand, Jaemin leading him through the narrow streets, bustling with people. Renjun finds that with the boy, everyone else blurs into the background. His only focus is Jaemin, whose face is illuminated in the dark by the neon lights of the city. He is beautiful, he thinks, like it’s a newfound discovery, an epiphany of the late night. But it’s something he’s always known. Jaemin has an unmistakeable aura that blends in with Renjun’s smoothly. 

 

When they eat, Jaemin feeds him, gentle smile lighting up his face, “you like it?”

 

“It’s delicious, Nana,” he grins, muching on the food. Jaemin grabs his free hand and links their fingers together, thumb rubbing the palm of Renjun’s hand. Maybe it’s the steaming food but Renjun feels warmth spread all over his body. 

 

“Finish up, babe,” Jaemin lets the pet name slips, causing Renjun’s cheeks to heat up in a matter of seconds, “we’ve got a karaoke bar a few streets away, so we can go there, if you still want to?”

 

Renjun nods his head, “did any of the guys text, by the way?”

 

“Yeah, Taeyong asked where we are.”

 

“And you told him…”

 

“I told him we were on a date. And to stop bothering us,” Jaemin adds, with a smirk.

A date. _A date._ Renjun thinks he must have misheard the boy. The relationship they have has been undefined, with both of them orbiting around each other, unable to properly convey what they want. Every kiss they share is nameless, but Renjun tries to convey how deep he is into Jaemin. But this is a date. It’s no longer hesitant on his friend’s part and he’s never felt happier, more fulfilled. 

 

“I like it,” he says. Jaemin looks confused, so he explains, “that it’s a date. I like that.”

 

Maybe he is making something up, delirious and tired, but Jaemin looks like he wants to kiss the living daylights out of him. 

 

Karaoke is a mess, as neither of them is even trying to stay in tune. Jaemin is bold this night, choosing the cheesiest of love songs and serenading Renjun, who’s crying from laughter, rolling back and forth on the couch. Jaemin, when able to keep his composure, kisses Renjun, like his life depends on it. It’s messy and they’re definitely not doing it the right way but it works for them. 

 

When their hour is over, Jaemin pulls him out and links their arms together. He checks his phone and a terrified expression sets on his face. 

 

“Dongyoung hyung woke up,” he explains and Renjun knows this doesn’t mean anything good, “he realised we were gone.”

 

“Oh, fuck,” Renjun says, laughter dying down. “We gotta run back home.”

 

“We’re gonna get scolded _so_ bad,” Jaemin laughs, “c’mon, baby, we gotta be fast.”

 

They run hand in hand to the nearest subway station. They are breathless, sitting down next to each other in the cart. Renjun looks Jaemin in the eyes and whispers, “I need to tell you something before hyung kills us.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“I like you. A lot,” he confesses, relieved to see a bright smile appear of Jaemin’s face.

 

“That’s too bad, babe,” he replies cheekily, just as they’ve arrived at their stop, “‘coz I’m at least half in love with you, already.”

 

Dongyoung can wait, they figure out, as they pull each other close and make out on the empty subway station. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3 happy birthday once again selma ily 
> 
> say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/loonamono)


End file.
